Overcoming Grief The tale of Harry & Odeli Ofelia
by harry'sbitch
Summary: Hermione has died and Ron and harry are very depressed. Can they get over it? And who is that beautiful girl with the ties to Draco Malfoy? What emotion will bind them all together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay this is my Harry potter story. I don't own Harry potter or twilight or anything else except the characters I CREATE which means if they are NEW they are MINE. If anyone wants to borrow them for their own stories then they can ask my permission and pray I'll give it to them.

CHAPTER ONE: GOING TO HOGWARTS

Harry and Ron sat beside each other in the train compartment they had secured on the Hogwarts Express.

Ron was eating his way through a whole box of chocolate frogs. Harry watched him with wide eyes. If he ever ate that much he would feel sick, but Ron never gained a pound. He just got taller and more gangly.

They were both depressed because just a week ago they had received a letter from Hermione's parents informing them that their bushy-haired friend had been killed in a freak washing machine accident. (A/N I didn't want it to be a common death. It had to be tragic, right?) She had been putting her favourite jeans in the wash when she had accidentally cast a spell that turned the washing machine into a monster, which then ate her.

When Mr and Mrs Granger had arrived home all that had been left of their daughter had been some boiled bones and a copy of Hogwarts a History. The Grangers had sent the book to Harry and Ron to ease their pain. It would always remind them of their bucktoothed friend.

Harry had the book stashed in his trunk underneath his boxers. With Hermione gone, something was really missing from both their lives. They needed a soothing female presence to balance out their masculinity.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the compartment door.

"COME IN!" Harry bellowed.

The door slid open and a girl entered. She was about sixteen, the same age as them, and she had beautiful long, softly curling auburn hair. As the light shone on it, it was possible to pick out several streaks of gold. Her eyes were large and almond shaped, their colour a wild forget-me-not blue with a hint of turquoise. Her skin was white and smooth like a china doll and her mouth was a perfect cupids bow. Her body was voluptuous and curved in all the right places. The standard Hogwarts uniform beneath her billowing robes, clung to her form like a second skin. She smelled of lavender and freesias.

Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open in unison, pieces of chocolate falling out of Ron's. The girl wrinkled her pert nose in disgust.

"Who ARE you?" Harry gasped, feeling rather warm.

The girl smiled at him and her teeth were white and shining like the sun. "My name is Odeli Ofelia Osmente," her voice tinkled like a delicate bell. "I'm transferring here from Beauxbatons."

"Hogwarts doesn't have transfer students," Ron mumbled through a new mouthful of chocolate.

"Well, now it does," She sat down gracefully opposite them and crossed her long, lithe legs. Harry wanted to touch them.

"Why are you transferring?" Ron sprayed chocolate everywhere. Some got on Odeli's shirt and she winced but pulled out her wand and cast a cleaning spell.

"I'm transferring to be near my betrothed," she told them. "We are to be married very soon."

Harry's heartbeat increased. Her betrothed? He wanted to scream, how could someone so perfect not be destined for _him?_

"Who is he?" he asked breathlessly.

"Draco Malfoy," Odeli answered, and her perfect face grew troubled. "But I am afraid. My parents forced me into this betrothal because they want to get in with Voldemort's inner circle. They believe that the Malfoys are the way to do this. But Draco is not the person he seems. He is cold and unfeeling and…" she sobbed, "He _beats_ me."

Harry whipped out his wand and shot to his feet. "Shall I go and hex him for you?" he asked, imagining Malfoy's head split open like a watermelon.

"NO!" Odeli turned pale. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone. If I do he'll kill my little brother, Osgoode, who he has chained in his dungeon. Draco wants me to be his sex slave!"

Harry wanted to cry. He had forgotten all about Hermione. Odeli was smarter, kinder, braver and more beautiful than the bookworm had ever been. God had taken away one witch but given them an even better one in return. Harry would protect Odeli, and he would find a way to free her brother, and her, from their Malfoy chains. He could already tell that he was falling in love with her.

…to be continued….

So it ends on a cliffhanger right? Well I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. All reviews are welcome. I'm really proud of my character and I have a great plot planned!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

…

When they got to Hogwarts Mrs McGonagall separated Odeli from the rest of her year and led her into the great hall, along with the first years, to get sorted.

Harry and Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table, across from Ginny who was sucking face with Dean Thomas while simultaneously groping Seamus Finnegan under the table.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron exclaimed, stuffing a pumpkin pasty into his mouth and spraying the flakes of pastry into Dean's cup.

As the sorting began, Harry kept an eye on the students underneath the hat, waiting to see Odeli's beautiful face once again.

"So I heard You-Know-Who has been killing muggles near Doncaster," Neville said, with a worried look on his homely face. "My stars!"

Harry nodded impatiently. Who cared about Voldemort when someone like Odeli was being abused by that rat-bastard Malfoy? What was the real issue here?

Ron began to tuck into a large bowl of jelly. He grinned at Harry, bits of red jelly dropping down his chin. "Look its her!" he pointed.

Harry's heart thumped exquisitely in his chest. Odeli had floated up to the stage to sit under the hat. Harry could see Malfoy watching her.

Draco was seated at the Slytherin table, beside Pansy who was whispering lewd words into his ear. Malfoy had grown over the summer. His shoulders were broader and he looked stronger. His white-blond hair was longer. Harry had to admit that his worst enemy looked shagg-able.

"Hmm…" the hat said in Odeli's ear. "What an exquisite beauty I have here. What a wonderful mind, what a graceful gait. You are the best witch of your generation."

Odeli blushed.

"Where should I put you? It seems that Mr Malfoy would want you with him in Slytherin. But Mr Potter's loins also long for you in Gryffindor. You're clever enough for Ravenclaw, and who cares about Hufflepuff anyway? Where do you want to go, my lady?"

Odeli desperately wanted to whisper '_Not Slytherin_!" but she knew that if she did Draco would do unspeakable acts to her dear brother Osgoode, and so she bowed her head sadly, a crystal tear making its way slowly down her flawless cheek.

"I must be a Slytherin," she whispered.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

The Slytherin table erupted into cheers and catcalls as Odeli floated down to them and took her place next to Draco, on the opposite side to Pansy, who glared at her jealously. Of course Pansy would be jealous. Pansy had boring black hair cut in a boring bob and no chest to speak of and she hadn't quite mastered the technique of eyeliner. Next to Odeli she was not even worth glancing at.

Odeli sighed, her bosom heaving, and looked longingly at the Gryffindor table.

Harry stared back at her, his heart breaking in two. He would find some way to save her, he thought as he watched Draco put his arm possessively around her shoulders. He just wished she had been sorted into Gryffindor instead. How could such a beautiful, amazing girl be a Slytherin? He glared at the sorting hat, which had once tried to put _him_ in Slytherin. Obviously the hat needed to be retired. What a jerk.

He turned to Ron, who had dribbled Butterbeer all over the tablecloth. "Poor Odeli." he said.

Ginny broke away from Dean's mouth and scowled at them. Ginny was also jealous of Odeli. In order to get Harry to notice her she had worked hard at becoming the school bicycle. But that was the problem, Harry didn't want a girl that everyone had ridden. He wanted someone pure, someone worthy of the golden boy. Someone like Odeli Ofelia Osmente.

And as for Cho. What a cry baby. Cedric had been dead for like a year or so already and she was still sitting at the Ravenclaw table looking as though someone had murdered her boyfriend. "Get over it already," Harry thought, looking at her.

He looked at his timetable. The first class of the term was potions, which they had with the Slytherins. He would see Odeli then!

…to be continued…..any thoughts?


End file.
